Guild Seal
If you're looking for Fable III's renown/experience see Guild Seals (Fable III) The Guild Seal is a small coin-shaped object that symbolizes the graduation of a Hero from the Heroes' Guild. It can also be used to teleport around Albion through Cullis Gates, as long as the hero has activated the Cullis Gate beforehand. In addition, it enables the Guildmaster or anyone with enough knowledge of the system (theresa) to communicate with the Hero at any time. Fable The Guild Seal is used by several characters in Fable. #The Hero of Oakvale has one to get updated and to communicate with the Guildmaster. #Scythe also used one, but not much is known what he used it for. It is known that he destroyed his when he travelled to the Northern Wastes. The reason for this is also unknown, but there are signs that he did it so that Maze couldn't follow him. #Briar Rose, Thunder and other heroes constantly use it to teleport from one place to another. There is also a variant used by the henchmen to teleport with you. But the item used for that is still unknown. There is even a second variant used to teleport guards and trainee heroes into the battle to help the Hero when Jack of Blades is trying to activate each of the four Focus sites. Fable II In ''Fable II ''the Guild Seal is given to the Hero of Bowerstone by Theresa at the beginning of the game. It is used to unlock the door to the Guild Caves. It is also used by Theresa to talk to the Hero. The Guild Seal is no longer used to travel around the world as now you are able to fast travel anywhere whether or not there is a Cullis gate. Fable III Up until the beginning of Fable III, the Hero has shown no signs of being a hero, exhibiting neither Strength, Skill nor Will, that is until Sir Walter Beck presents the player with their mother/fathers guild seal (the same seal that Theresa gives to the Hero of Bowerstone at the beginning of Fable II) which is located in the Hero of Bowerstone's crypt. This in turn gives the Hero access to the Road to Rule where he/she can learn the first Will spell in the game, Fireball. The Guild Seal once again functions as a communications device; Jasper uses it to communicate with the Hero, giving them important information (often telling them when there are new items available at the Sanctuary or if you have recieved gifts) The Guild Seal allows the Hero access to The Reliquary in Brightwall Academy. This required because there is a door which only opens when the Guild Seal touches it, though many scholars tried to open it. Notes *In Fable and Fable: TLC, if you were to use the Summon spell and then use the Guild Seal, the blue-ish white mist that surrounds you spiraling up also appears around the creature. *It is possible that your henchmen don't actually have some sort of Seal. The Seal may teleport other people based on how close they are in relation to the person using the Seal. Sir Walter Beck as well as your butler Jasper were able to be transported by the Hero of Brightwall's Guild Seal *There is a possibility that Scythe destroyed his Seal so that the Summoners couldn't use it and have a harder time or reaching the mainland as well as to make sure Maze couldn't follow him. *It should be noted that the guild seal looks different each game,but always bearing the symbol of the guild. *The guild seal in Fable III barely resembles previous seals, looking slightly cartoony. Category:Fable Category:Fable II Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay